To Be Different
by Akumii-Zatire
Summary: Fríos y apáticos, eran los guardias perfectos. Toman su trabajo muy seriamente y lo hacen sin piedad, pero cuando 9 AMBU entran en el mundo mágico, los magos mantendrán su imagen que tienen de los shinobi como asesinos a sangre fría, o cambiaran su percepción de ellos. – HP libro 5. AU. OOC. NO YAOI!


**Hola nuevamente, aquí les traigo una traducción de una historia que leí en ingles y que me encanto. La autora al final ya no quiso terminarla pero después de varios meses por fin lo hizo, solo que al final la puso en adopción por si a alguien se le ocurría o quería continuarla con el debido permiso. **

**Así que yo, amando la historia, le pedí permiso para traducirla y aquí esta, son muchos capítulos así que ténganme paciencia.**

**Notas de la traductora: Mantendré los nombre en ingles porque suenan mejor que en español, no quiero que pierdan su encanto. Claro que al final, pondré las traducciones.**

**Aquí les pondré algunas notas que la autora cree que son de relevancia para la historia.**

_**Notas de la autora: Todos tienen 17 años, a excepción de TenTen y Neji que tienen 18.**_

_**La historia esta ubicada en el quinto libro de la saga de Harry Potter.**_

_**Ninjas involucrados: **__ Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba (Y Akamaru), TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sakura._

**Disclaimer: La autora original de esta historia se llama: **SaturnXK ** y obviamente, ni ella ni yo, somos dueñas de los personajes creados por Rowling y Kishimoto. Excepto por los creados originalmente por SaturnXK.**

**¡111!1**

**Mission **

— ¿Cuál es la misión? — pregunto un joven con una mascara de zorro con voz tranquila. Logrando que la Quinta Hokage lo mirara mal.

— Van a custodiar un castillo y a sus habitantes — dijo Tsunade — No te puedo decir más, espera a que los otros lleguen.

— Hai.

Momentos después se escucharon siete puffs y cuando el humo se hubo dispersado, Ambus estaban parados de manera recta en una línea, en silencio. Un segundo después, hubo un remolino de arena, de donde salió el Kazekage.

— Fox, Slug, Raccoon, Cat, Dragon, Hawk, Stag, Wolf, Dove. Se encuentran aquí porque tengo una misión, de la cual creo que ustedes son los mejores candidatos para cumplirla con éxito — dijo Tsunade para después dirigirse al Kazekage — Estas de acuerdo en dejar Suna con Kankuro como Kazekage interino.

— Si — contesto suavemente Raccoon a lo que Tsunade asintió.

— Okey, el informe de la misión. En la dimensión mágica, un mago llamado Dumbledore Albus me envió una petición para una misión, la cual pide que se envíen de 6 a 10 ninjas de alto nivel a custodiar su escuela. Un peligroso mago llamado Lord Voldemort a ganado poder nuevamente y esta amenazando la dimensión mágica.

"Su trabajo es cuidar la escuela, así como también es proteger a un joven llamado Harry Potter, quien esta profetizado con acabar Voldemort y restaurar la paz. Ustedes deben mantener a este chico a salvo, porque si muere, Voldemort gobernara la dimensión mágica y será cuestión de tiempo antes de que escuche sobre las otras dimensiones. No nos podemos arriesgar a que venga a la dimensión Shinobi. Apenas nos estamos recuperado de nuestras perdidas de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi.

"Deben de mantener su uniforme Ambu todo el tiempo, no me gustaría que se quitaran las mascaras, pero si lo necesitan, se pueden quitar las mascaras pero solo después de haber pasado en Hogwarts seis meses. Esta es una misión que tiene una duración de un año.

Ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la dimensión Mágica nos contactara, así que ustedes representaran a la dimensión Shinobi, espero que den lo máximo de ustedes. ¿Está claro?

— Hai — contestaron cada uno.

— Excelente — dijo Tsunade — Fox es el capitán de la misión. Vallan a empacar. Tendrán una hora exactamente antes de que partan. ¡Ni se les ocurra llegar tarde!

¡!1111!

— ¿Guardias? — repitió Harry — ¿Guardias? ¡No necesito guardias!

— Cálmate, Harry — dijo su padrino, Sirius Black — Déjanos explicarte.

Harry Potter apenas había llegado a Grimmauld Place numero 12. Después de haber discutido con Ron y Hermione, habían bajado del dormitorio para cenar después de que se hubiera terminado la reunión. En la mesa, Sirius le había dicho a Harry sobre los guardias ninja que tendría.

— Voldemort se ha alzado nuevamente, Harry — dijo quedamente Lupin — Y esta detrás de ti. Necesitas toda la protección que se te pueda conseguir.

— Pero ¿Guardias? — espeto furiosamente Harry — ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

— Y no lo dudo — dijo Sirius — Pero Dumbledore quiere esto.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir otra cosa, un ruido se escucho y de repente, nueve figuras extrañas aparecieron en medio.

— ¿_Kami-sama, nani gada? (1)_

— _Watashi wa kanjite byoki ni sukoshi._

— ¿_Are mo ga kokodesu ka?_

— _Hai_

— ¿_Dare mo ga itaidesu ka?_

— ¿_Koko de, kuraianto gadesu ka?_

— _¿Karera wa daredesu ka?_

El idioma extranjero usado por los extraños era tranquilo y energético. Caminaron hacia la luz para encontrarse con una docena de varitas entrenadas alzadas en su dirección.

— ¿_Nani?_ — susurro uno de los extraños. Harry también mantenía su varita con dirección a los extraños.

— Mortífagos — siseo el chico.

— Gente, cálmense — gruño una voz. Ojo-loco Moody entraba en ese momento a la habitación. — Ellos son los guardias ninja.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Sirius asombrado — ¡Parecen mortífagos! ¿Estas seguro de que no pertenecen a las filas de Voldemort?

— Mírenlos atentamente — gruño Moody. Harry los miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que el auror tenia razón. Sus mascaras tenían la forma de animales y usaban ropa oscura y armadura gris. Unos pocos llevaban pergaminos y todos ellos tenían atada en su espalda una especie de espada y uno de ellos tenia un tipo de calabaza grande atado a su espalda.

— _¿Qué tanto están diciendo? _— pregunto Wolf con sus entrenados ojos mirando fijamente al mago que estaba enfrente, el que tenían un ojo giratorio.

Fox dio un paso al frente.

— _Dumbledore _— dijo Fox lo más claro que pudo esperando que los otros lo entendieran. Para su alivio, la comprensión brillo en los ojos de las brujas y magos.

Moody saco su varita y los ninjas se tensaron. Hawk rápidamente se posiciono detrás de él con un Kunai en su garganta. Los magos jadearon y alzaron sus varitas nuevamente para apuntarle.

— _¿Qué estas haciendo? _— siseo Hawk. Claro que Moody no entendio ni una palabra que dijo el ninja, pero claro ese era el punto ya que le estaban hablando en otro idioma.

— _Tranquilo _— dijo Moody con una pobre pronunciación en japonés — _Simplemente les voy a poner un hechizo para que sean capaces de entendernos._

Hawk lentamente retiro el kunai de su garganta. Moody tomo aquello como una confirmación de que podía continuar y murmuro un par de palabras con lo que hizo efectivo el hechizo.

— ¿Nos pueden entender ahora? — pregunto Moody momentos después.

— Si — contesto Fox.

— Este hechizo les permite hablar y entender ingles, así como mantiene su japonés — explico Moody.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a los ninjas. La velocidad con la que se había movido Hawk al colocarse atrás de Moody era impresionante.

— Demonios — susurro Ron hacia Harry y Hermione — ¿Ellos serán tus guardias?

Hermione al igual que Harry no podía dejar de mirarlos. Aparentemente ella estaba más preocupada por las armas que portaban y como las usaban.

— Él es su encargo — gruño Moody señalando a Harry — Creo que su líder les informo sobre en lo que consistía su misión. ¿no?

— Si — dijo fríamente Fox. Luego volteo a ver a Harry, al muchacho no le gusto el sondeo sobre su persona al que estaba sometido, como evaluándolo. Esos ojos…eran fríos, demasiado fríos. Finalmente, miraron hacia otro lado.

— Me llamo Fox. Soy el capitán — Fox tenia cabello rubio, y de lo que Harry pudo observar, tenia ojos azul cielo.

— Raccoon — Raccoon era pelirrojo y ojos color verde jade.

— Slug — Slug, extrañamente, tenia el cabello color rosa pastel y ojos color verde esmeralda.

— Cat — Ella tenia un largo cabello color azul oscuro con un fleco que enmarcaba la mascara, y curiosamente tenia ojos color perla sin pupilas.

— Dragon — Dragon tenia los ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño que mantenía amarrado en dos bolitas altas a cada lado de su cabeza.

— Hawk — Hawk tenia igualmente cabello castaño y ojos del mismo tono que Cat.

— Stag — Él tenia cabello negro que mantenía en una coleta alta, que graciosamente tenia forma de piña.

— Wolf — Wolf tenia un cabello alborotado color castaño y ojos con forma de animal, ósea la pupila con forma de una línea. Y a su lado había un enorme perro blanco. — Este es Akamaru.

— Dove — Dove tenia cabello rubio pálido que mantenía en una coleta alta con un mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos que eran de color zafiro.

— Mi nombre es Moody — gruño el ex-auror.

— Remus Lupin.

— Tonks.

— Sirius Black.

— …Harry Potter.

— Ron Weasley.

— Hermione Granger.

— Molly Weasley.

— Artur Weasley.

— Bill Weasley.

— Conocerán al resto de la orden después — dijo Moody. Los ninjas no dijeron nada.

— Les… erm… mostrare sus habitaciones. ¿Vamos? — La señora Weasley dudo en cuanto el silencio los rodeo. — Así podrán desempacar y… y todo.

Harry se dio cuenta que los ninjas solo cargaban con una mochila cada uno y se pregunto como es que en esas mochilas podrían cargar lo que necesitaran para un año.

— Síganme.

En cuanto los ninjas salieron de la habitación, pareció que la temperatura volvió a subir.

— No me gustan — les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione. — ¿Vieron sus ojos?

Los otros dos asintieron, sin poder ser capaces de decir una palabra, no encontraban con que definir esos ojos sin que sonara extraño.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de oscuridad. Esos ojos se mostraban vacíos y eso los asustaba, principalmente a Harry.

!1111

Raccoon suspiro en su cama, sus ojos verdes observaban el techo.

La casa apestaba a decadencia y eso a él no le gustaba. Entonces decidió leer el pergamino de la misión que les habían entregado para mantener su mente en otras cosas, como el hecho de preocuparse de haber dejado a Temari y Kankuro en Suna.

Hubo un pequeño golpe en su puerta, un momento después Slug abrió la puerta.

— Raccoon, la cena esta lista — dijo ella — Baja.

Raccoon se deslizo fuera de su cama y se unió a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Qué piensas de Potter-san? — pregunto el chico mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras. Slug se encogió de hombros.

— Él me parece que es un poco... ¿malcriado? Dove entro en la mente de Granger-san y Weasley-san, y descubrió que justo antes de que llegáramos, Potter-san le grito a sus amigos porque se sintió hecho a un lado — dijo Slug — Se que es invasión de privacidad — añadió al captar la mirada de Raccoon — Pero es por el bien de la misión.

— Si lo se. — murmuro Raccoon.

La cena fue incomoda.

Normalmente los magos y brujas eran muy platicadores y les gustaba reír a montones, pero en la presencia de los ninja, parecía como si una tela de silencio callera encima de ellos y nadie estaba dispuesto a cortarla.

Raccoon miraba la comida en su plato, y entonces levanto su mascara lentamente para que solamente su boca se mostrara. Un segundo después, la comida desapareció. Aquellos que lo observaban casi se ahogaron con su comida. Raccoon se volvió a colocar su mascara y se quedo sentado en su lugar.

— _¿Porqué nadie esta hablando? _— se pregunto mentalmente Raccoon — _¿Ellos serán así de callados?_

— ¿Cuándo inicia la escuela? — pregunto Cat en medio de aquel silencio, después de haber terminado su comida. Los magos, escuchando su voz por primera vez, se sorprendieron al oír que tan suave sonaba.

— Dentro de un mes, mas o menos — Inicia el primero de septiembre.

Nadie hablo después de eso, y cuando todos terminaron, se voltearon a ver entre todos.

— Casi es tiempo para irse a dormir — dijo la Señora Weasley, levantándose para lavar los platos.

— Todavía no, Molly — dijo Sirius, apartando su plato vacío y volteando a ver a Harry. — Sabes, estoy sorprendido contigo. Pensé que lo primero que harías en llegar sería preguntar por Voldemort.

La atmosfera en el cuarto cambio radicalmente. Donde segundos antes hubo un silencio incomodo, ahora reinaba uno tenso. Un escalofrió recorrió la mesa ante la mención de Voldemort. Lupin, quien estaba a punto de tomar un trago de vino, bajo su copa lentamente.

— Y lo hice — dijo Harry indignado. — Le pregunte a Ron y a Hermione pero dijeron que ellos no estaban dentro de la Orden, así ...

— Y estaban en lo correcto — interrumpió la Señora Weasley — Son demasiado jóvenes.

Ella estaba sentada muy erguida en su silla, con los puños en sus brazos, con la cara lívida.

— ¿Desde cuando es necesario pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix para hacer preguntas? — pregunto Sirius. — Harry ha estado atrapado dentro de esa casa muggle durante un mes. Tiene el derecho de saber lo que ha estado pasando...

— ¡Un segundo! — interrumpió George.

— ¿Cómo esta eso de que a Harry si le van a contestar sus preguntas? — pregunto furiosamente Fred.

— Nosotros hemos estado intentando sacarles algo durante un mes y ustedes no nos han dicho ni una maldita pista — dijo George

— _"Son demasiado jóvenes, no son parte de la Orden" _— dijo Fred con un tono agudo que sonaba muy parecido a la voz de su madre — Harry ni siquiera es mayor de edad.

— No es mi culpa que no les hayan informado lo que hace la Orden — dijo calmadamente Sirius — Esa es decisión de sus padres. Harry, por otro lado...

— ¡No depende de ti decidir que es lo mejor para Harry! — dijo enfadada la señora Weasley. La expresión en su cara, que normalmente era pacifica, ahora lucia peligrosa. — No has olvidado lo que dijo Dumbledore ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué parte? — pregunto Sirius cortésmente, pero con el aire de un hombre alistándose para pelear.

— La parte de no decirle a Harry _mas de lo que necesita saber_ — dijo la señora Weasley, haciendo énfasis en sus ultimas palabras.

— No intento decirle más de lo que necesita saber, Molly — dijo Sirius. — Pero dado que fue él, el que vio a Voldemort volver, tiene más derecho que la mayoria...

— Él no es miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Solo tiene quince años y...

— Y ha lidiado con lo mismo o con más que la mayoría de los de la Orden.

— Nadie esta negando lo que ha hecho — dijo la señora Weasley, con su voz alzándose poco a poco y sus puños temblando. — Pero él sigue...

— ¡Él no es un niño! — dijo impacientemente Sirius.

— ¡Pero tampoco es un adulto!

La señora Weasley estaba apunto de continuar discutiendo, pero una toz los interrumpió pero eso no impidió que se lanzara miradas feas.

— Todavía estamos aquí. — dijo Stag arrastrando las palabras.

— Así que díganme ¿Qué ha hecho Potter-san para ser tratado de manera diferente? — pregunto Wolf con voz burlona. — Después de todo, ustedes dos están peleando por él y parece estar recibiendo un trato especial, permitiéndole obtener información de ustedes mientras sus amigos se mantienen en la oscuridad.

Harry se molesto por la forma en que Wolf lo dijo. Era como si se estuviera burlando de él.

Los demás en la mesa observaron con sorpresa el intercambio.

— Empecemos con la colorida historia de vida de Harry Potter ¿De acuerdo? — dijo Dove con voz sarcástica — Después de todo, necesitamos saber sobre nuestro encargo y de la vida que lleva ¿No?

Los magos dudaron y se lanzaron miradas entre ellos, para después ver a Harry.

— De acuerdo — acepto Harry.

— Hace quince años, un mago llamado Voldemort gano poder — dijo Sirius — Él aterrorizo a todos los magos en el mundo mágico y todos le temían. Su nombre era conocido en todo lugar, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta; era tratado como taboo. Todavía lo es, incluso ahora.

" Voldemort fue por los padres de Harry cuando él era un bebe. Voldemort mato a su padre, James Potter, y a su madre, Lily Potter. Cuando trato de matar a Harry, no pudo, por alguna razón. El hechizo se le devolvió, y se quedo sin poderes y huyo. Entonces Harry se convirtió en " El niño que vivió".

— Viví con mis tíos y primo — continuo Harry — Ellos... no me querían. Cuando tenia once años, me admitieron en Hogwarts. En mi primer año, enfrente a Voldemort por primera vez. Él había estado viviendo dentro del cuerpo de un profesor y trato de matarme. Escape.

"En mi segundo año, Voldemort libero un basilisco en la escuela. Petrifico a algunos estudiantes. Yo mate al basilisco.

En mi tercer año, descubrí que Sirius era mi padrino.

En mi cuarto año, entre al torneo de los tres magos. Durante la tercera prueba, fui enviado a un cementerio, ahí Voldemort consiguió su propio cuerpo y se alzo de nuevo. También ahí murió un compañero, Cedric Diggory.

Hubo un silencio durante un par de segundos.

— Solo estaba bromeando — dijo Dove ironicamente — No quería oír exactamente la historia de tu vida.

— Entonces.. ¿Sólo has visto una muerte? — pregunto Dragon.

— Si — dijo Harry. La manera en que lo dijo... era inquietante. Era como si ella estuviera decepcionada con descubrir que él solo había visto una muerte.

— Oh — dijo Dragon.

— Okey Harry... ¿Qué quieres saber? — pregunto Sirius, tratando de atraer de nuevo la atención. La señora Weasley, todavía enojada, mando a Ginny a la cama.

— ¿Dónde esta Voldemort? — dijo Harry, ignorando el escalofrió que sufrieron algunos de los magos cuando pronuncio el nombre — ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? He estado tratando de ver las noticias muggle y no ha habido nada que tenga la firma de él, ninguna muerte chistosa ni nada por el estilo.

— Porque no han habido ninguna muerte todavía — dijo Sirius — no al menos hasta donde sabemos... y eso que sabemos demasiado.

— Más de lo que él piensa, de todos modos — dijo Lupin.

— ¿Cómo es que no esta matando a nadie? — pregunto Harry. Por lo que sabía, Voldemort mato a más de uno el año pasado.

— Porque no quiere atraer la atención hacia él — dijo Sirius — Sería demasiado peligroso para él. Su regreso no salió tal como lo esperaba, sabes. Lo estropeo.

— Al menos, tú lo estropeaste — dijo Lupin, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto Harry perplejo.

— No se suponía que salieras con vida — dijo Sirius — Nadie aparte de sus Mortífagos debía de saber que él había regresado. Pero tu sobreviviste para convertirte en testigo.

— Y la ultima persona que él quería alertar de su regreso en el momento en que volvió era Dumbledore — dijo Lupin — Y tú te aseguraste de decírselo al momento.

— ¿Cómo ayuda eso?

— ¿Estás bromeando? — dijo Bill incredulo — Dumbledore ha sido la unica persona a la que Quién-tu-sabes ha temido alguna vez.

— Ellos no dicen su nombre, en lugar de eso dicen ¿Quién-tú-sabes? — Raccoon murmuro a Fox.

Los ninja se habían sentado en silencio en lo que ellos le daban a Harry más y más información, viendo estoicamente.

— ¡Es suficiente!

La señora Weasley hablo desde las sombras junto a la puerta. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y se veía furiosa.

— Los quiero en la cama, ahora. A todos ustedes. — añadió viendo hacia Fred, George, Ron y Hermione.

— No puedes mandarnos — empezó Fred.

— Mírame — gruño la señora Weasley. Ella estaba temblando ligeramente conforme veía a Sirius —Ya le has dado suficiente información a Harry. Más y querrás enlistarlo en la Orden de inmediato.

— ¿Y por qué no? — dijo rápidamente Harry — Me uno, quiero unirme. Quiero pelear.

— Demonios, no.

No fue la señora Weasley quien dijo eso, sino Fox. Harry fulmino al guardia.

— De lo que he escuchado, esto es demasiado peligroso para los que son como tú — dijo suavemente Fox, con ojos de hielo. — ¿Crees que puedes pelear? Ni siquiera has terminado tus estudios todavía, y ¿Quieres unirte a una organización contra uno de los magos más grandes de tu mundo? No lo creo. No tienes ni idea de como luce el mundo allá afuera. Y si te unes, nosotros vamos a tener un trabajo más pesado por estarte cuidando.

— Muy problemático — murmuro Stag.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, Harry — dijo Lupin — Hay peligros involucrados con los que no tienes ni idea, cualquiera de ustedes... Creo que Molly tiene razón, Sirius. Hemos dicho suficiente.

Sirius medio se encogió de hombros, pero no discutió. La señora Weasley les hizo señas imperiosas a sus hijos y a Hermione. Uno por uno se levantaron, y Harry reconociendo su derrota, los siguió.

Molly los siguió en las escaleras con una mirada severa.

— Quiero que se vayan directo a la cama, sin hablar — dijo mientras llegaban al primer dormitorio.

— De acuerdo, Ron, Harry — dijo después mientras señalaba el segundo cuarto — A la cama enseguida.

La señora Weasley cerro la puerta detrás de ella con un fuerte ruido. Ron se puso la pijama y apago las luces mientras Harry se subía a la cama.

— De todos modos — dijo Ron unos segundo después — ¿Que opinas?

Harry no necesito preguntar para saber a lo que se refería. — Bueno, no nos contaron mucho de lo que nosotros no hubiéramos podido imaginar ¿O si? — dijo. Estuvo a punto de continuar, cuando de repente, se le erizaron los cabellos detrás de la nuca; había otra presencia en el cuarto.

— Dejen de hablar — susurro una voz salida de las penumbras. Harry y Ron trataron de no pasar saliva cuando localizaron a Raccoon al pie de sus camas. Su mascara salió de la nada. Era un poco inquietante ver la mascara de Raccoon flotar en la oscuridad.

Cuando Raccoon estuvo seguro de que ni Harry ni Ron volverían a hablar, se desvaneció. Los ojos de Ron voltearon a ver a los de Harry.

No se atrevieron a volver a hablar, y no paso mucho tiempo para que Harry se durmiera.

Los shinobi se quedaron abajo después de que su encargo y sus amigos se fueran a dormir. Raccoon había subido a checarlos, y estaba volviendo.

— _Fox, ¿Has recibido información de Hokage-sama sobre Akatsuki? _— pregunto Wolf. Fox negó con la cabeza.

— _No. Además, es demasiado pronto_ — dijo Fox.

— _Fox, están tras de ti _— dijo Slug, su voz era fría, pero había un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

— _Ellos no saben sobre las diferentes dimensiones _— dijo Stag. — _Así que les tomará tiempo darse cuenta que Fox ya no se encuentra en el continente ninja._

— _Ahora mismo, nos tenemos que preocupar por este tal Voldemort _— dijo quedamente Cat.

— _Todavía no hemos conocido a nuestro cliente _— dijo Dove, su suave voz denotaba molestia.

— _Estoy segura de que lo haremos _— dijo Dragon — _Ya sea durante nuestra estancia aquí o en la escuela._

— _Oigo a los niños hablar _— dijo fríamente Hawk — _¿Debería subir a callarlos?_

— _Adelante _— dijo Fox con un suspiro — _De acuerdo, el resto de ustedes por favor vallan a dormir. Yo vigilare la casa esta noche._

Después de unos murmullos de parte de su equipo, Fox fue dejado solo en la sala. Los otros magos y brujas ya habían subido a dormirse.

!"!1111

**Aquí lo tienen, el primer capitulo. Les repito los nombres de los personajes de Naruto se mantendrán en ingles, porque suenan mejor así, pero aquí les dejo su traducción y entenderán porque deje los originales.**

**Fox - Zorro**

**Slug - Babosa**

**Raccoon - Mapache**

**Cat - Gato**

**Dragon - Dragón**

**Hawk - Halcón **

**Stag - Venado**

**Wolf - Lobo**

**Dove - Paloma**

**Traducción del Japonés.**

**(1)**

— _**¿Qué fue eso?**_

— _**Me sentí un poco mareado.**_

— _**¿Están todos aquí?**_

— _**Si.**_

— _**¿Alguien esta herido?**_

— _**¿En dónde esta el cliente?**_

— _**¿Quiénes son ellos?**_


End file.
